When I Come Around
by AnimeniacAnonymous
Summary: Onizuka is back in Japan with one goal in mind.


And I barely make it! For those of you who don't know, this is the fifth installment of my yearlong fanfic Itunes challenge. I'm not quite as proud of this one, mostly because it is pure fluff and I'm not really used to that type of content. But I think it turned out pretty good. Enjoy!

~AnimeniacAnonymous

When I Come Around

It felt good to be back in good old Tokyo. America was nice and all, but it was WAY more strict on teachers and their behaviors than in Japan. No high school wife for this blonde stud in America. So, after eight years of being away, I finally came back home. It wasn't met with much fanfare. I mean, people still remember you when you confess to stabbing a guy with a knife, and that memory is not usually a positive one ya know?

I wondered about that hot teacher, Miss Fuyutsuki. Was she still around? Was she still teaching? And most importantly, was she still hot and single? Thinking about her for all those long years had been absolute hell. It made me want to come back to her and damn all the bastards who tried to keep them apart! But prison was no place for me. No freedom, no cigarettes, and no lovely ladies were there after all. So, I waited until the time came when I could come back to her. All those years apart had really made me realize how much I liked her. I needed to tell her, even if she wanted nothing to do with me for making her wait so long. And I knew where I had to look for her.

The school hadn't really changed all that much. Hell, the Vice-Principal's Cresta was even sitting out front: seems like he was able to keep it in one piece finally. I wandered the familiar halls, letting the memories wash over me and trusting my feet to take me where I needed go. School was out, but Miss Fuyutsuki had always stayed late to do some prep work for the next day.

I stood outside the staff room for a while, bracing myself for whatever might happen. Figuring it was kinda like ripping off a Band-Aid, I jerked open the door with a loud bang. Oops, oh well. But the place was empty. Huh? Maybe she was in a meeting or something. Leaving the room, I made my way to Ms. Sakurai's office. She would know where the brown haired beauty was.

I knocked on the door without hesitation. I needed to find Miss Fuyutsuki before I lost my nerve. I received a 'come in' and opened the door with a "Yo, Ms. Sakurai, how's tricks?"

The old lady sat there stunned for a moment, before her face broke out with a smile. "Well, well, well; if it isn't our most notorious sensei. Good to see you Mr. Onizuka."

I smiled a bit bashfully. "Yeah, you too Ms. Sakurai. How're ya doing?"

She smiled at me with a knowing twinkle in her eye. "Oh, I'm just fine dear. But I'm pretty sure I'm not the one you are interested in seeing." I began to sputter out some sort of excuse before she interrupted saying with a laugh "Oh hush, we all know how you feel for Miss Fuyutsuki. But, I have some bad news." I just knew it. There was no way a hottie like Miss Fuyutsuki could remain single for all of these years. "She doesn't work here anymore."

My brain skidded to a stop and I wasn't able to figure out what she meant for a few long moments. "Really? Why?" There was no way the Principal would fire her; she was way too good of a teacher.

The old woman continued. "She was offered a leading position in her hometown school district. I made her go over since I knew that that was where her heart was…or would be once you got over there." Did the heat suddenly turn on or something? My face felt kind of hot. Ms. Sakurai laughed and said "You should go out to her, Eikichi." My attention was grabbed by her use of my given name. She looked at me sternly for a moment and finally stated "She waited a very long time for you. She was even going to give up the position so that she would be here when you returned. I am sure you know what you need to do next." So saying, she slid over a piece of paper over with an address written on it.

I stared at it for a moment and then nodded to her seriously and responded "Yes, Ma'am."

Ms. Sakurai smiled again and said "Good. Now get going Mr. Onizuka! She's waiting for you."

I didn't even respond. I dashed back to my bike and roared out of the parking lot like a bat out of hell. I don't really remember the trip. All I could think about was Miss Fuyutsuki: her smile, her face, her great body, and most importantly her kind heart. It took both a lifetime and a second to get to the school listed on the scrap that Ms. Sakurai gave me. It was late and dark, but there was still one room that was lit. Parking my bike, I looked up at it for a long moment, fantasizing about….I mean 'planning' how this meeting was going to go.

I slowly walked up the stairs, a million different scenarios running through my head. She'd be so happy to see me that she would run into my arms and give me a huge kiss. I would walk in on her in the arms of someone else and she would look at me like a stranger. She'd yell and cry and ask why I made her wait so long. She'd have gotten really ugly or burnt out. I'll see her and not know what to say. All these and so many more played like a movie in my mind until finally I was standing outside of the door to the room where the light was on. It was the staff room and I heard the faint scratching of a pen on paper.

Taking a deep breath, I knocked quietly on the door and tried to turn off the thoughts running in my head. A very warm, soft, and familiar voice answered as footsteps approached the door. "Yes? Who is it?" The door opened and there, framed by the glow of the lit room, was Miss Fuyutsuki. She stood there for a moment, shocked and saying nothing. And for some reason all of the lines I had planned out left me and all I could do was take her in. She looked a little older, or perhaps just more settled and confident in herself. But that black hair and those warm eyes were the same. As was her rocking body. Damn it Eikichi! Get your head out of the gutter and focus for once!

There was silence for a long few awkward moments before I finally cleared my throat and self-consciously murmured "Hi." All of a sudden, arms were flung around my shoulders and her head buried itself in my chest.

I wrapped my arms around her almost without thought and held her close. A small damp patch appeared where her head was resting and I refused to look down, knowing I wouldn't be able to handle it if I saw her cry. "You idiot." She mumbled quietly, though without anger and I knew she wasn't talking about what I had done to save one of my students.

"I know." It was the truth after all. I had known how I felt and I had not said a single word to her. Instead, I had left her here to wait, not even knowing how I felt about her and only hoping that she would be here for me.

A few quiet sniffles before she lifted her head and looked me in the eye. Even with a slightly red nose and red-rimmed eyes, she was beautiful. And I couldn't help leaning down to kiss her. I was expecting her to slap me: to call me a pervert or to simply laugh and say I hadn't earned that gift yet. What I didn't expect was for her to stand on her toes to meet me and pull me into a lip lock full of passion and so much love that it actually made more than just my lips ache. We kissed for what felt like only a moment but was more like a few minutes before slowly separating. Even then, we didn't move apart and our quiet breaths mingled in between us. She finally whispered "Welcome back."

"…I'm home"


End file.
